Sith of Another Time
by dragonupgost
Summary: His planet was taken by the Sith, he was trained to be one of them, and he was naturally betrayed in the end. Now he is thrust forward to a time when the Sith lurk in the shadows and the Republic is once again at war.
1. Chapter 1

**Book One: The Return**

**Chapter 1: Sith Asleep**

"_Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
>Through passion, I gain strength.<br>Through strength, I gain power.  
>Through power, I gain victory.<br>Through victory, my chains are broken.  
>The Force shall free me.<em>"

―The Sith Code

* * *

><p>Three-thousand six-hundred and fifty-three years before the legendary battle of Yavin, the Jedi and republic with the undisputed most powerful forces in the galaxy. They had grown in power since the believed fall of the Sith oh so many years ago. Then came the fateful day when the Sith Empire attacked. Marked as one of the darkest days in Jedi history, the Sith Empire didn't just defeat them but destroyed their prized temple and nearly killed them all. Leading the charge of the Sacking of the Jedi Temple was Darth Malgus, a Sith Lord who had proven himself far superior to the average Sith.<p>

Now what many didn't know was that Malgus actually took on an apprentice soon after he killed his own master, such is the way of the Sith, but he didn't just choose anyone. No, Malgus wanted someone just as strong as he was, just as hateful as he was, and just as skilled as he was. The powerful Sith Lord went through a hundred potential apprentices before finally settling on one, one who far surpassed any of the others. This boy had been taken from his home planet, which had been taken over by the Sith, and had proven himself to be very capable in the Sith arts.

Becoming Malgus's apprentice at the age of ten, this boy trained every day, soaking himself in every single aspect of the Dark Side, and emerged a powerful Sith Warrior. At the age of sixteen, Malgus and his apprentice were chosen to lean the assault on the Jedi Temple, a way for Malgus to regain his honor. This mere boy was once named Uzumaki Naruto but gave up that name once he gained the title of Dark Lord. Once that day had come he became known as Darth Strakh.

(Day of the Sacking of Coruscant)

Walking towards the famed Jedi Temple were three distinct figures, two of which were male while the third was a female Twi'lek. Clearly not Jedi, given their black robes and the aura of pure hatred that glowed off of them, the three figures slowly ascended the steps of the temple, only to be met by several blasters being pointed at them. Without even lifting so much as a finger, the second hooded figure reached out with the force and began to strangle the soldiers with it, even going as far as to lift them all up into the air a few feet. With nothing but a simple gesture, the lead figure motioned for his other companion to go up to the bounty hunter that was watching them from above.

Walking over to one of the walls the figure just seemed to walk up it like he was walking on flat ground. Once at the top, he nodded to the female bounty hunter and they both entered the Jedi Temple through one of the larger vents. It didn't take long for them to reach one of the secluded hallways, which had three guards right by it. Once again reaching out with the force, the Sith killed them all by simply crushing their necks. Meanwhile the bounty hunter checked her map and saw a shuttle inbound in less than twenty seconds.

"_It's time,_" said the bounty hunter, her helmet distorting her voice ever so slightly, while the Sith beside her nodded and lowered his hood.

Like most Sith, his skin was pale and had a red tattoo right over his left eye, which was blue while his right eye was the normal yellow. Long spiky blond hair was held in a low ponytail with a single red streak running down the left portion of hair. Under his black cloak was advanced Sith armor with a total of three lightsabers attached to the left side of his belt. Covering his hands were a pair of clawed metallic gauntlets that could stand up to a lightsaber blade long enough for him to retaliate if necessary. He was Uzumaki Naruto and he was **Sith!**

"Good, we don't want to be late to the party," there was some humor in his voice but it was cruel, just like he was taught to be.

"_After you boss,_" and with that said, both bounty hunter and Sith made their way to the upper levels, since most of the Jedi went to greet his master on the ground floor.

Moments later a Republic shuttle slammed in through the large doors to the temple, taking out several large pillars before coming to a stop just a few feet from the hooded Malgus. Naruto could feel the anticipation of every single Sith on that shuttle, feeding off of it to fuel his own growing power, just before all hell broke loose. Within only a matter of seconds, the once peaceful Jedi Temple turned into the hell known as a battle field. Many fell, on both sides, within the first five minutes just from the amount of blaster fire and the collision of the two forces.

Reaching for his first lightsaber, taking the smooth chrome hilt into his hands, Naruto felt the Dark Side course through his body, making his heart beat faster than normal and for his senses to become razor sharp. Leaping down to the battle below, crushing one Jedi as he landed, Naruto activated his weapon. Instead of a normal straight crimson blade, which all the Sith seemed to be using. A several meter long lightwhip came to life and began to burn the ground that it touched, almost demanding to be used by its master.

With a loud roar, Naruto spun the whip, bringing it to life, before wrapping it tightly around a single Jedi and pulling as hard as he could. Unlike other light whips, Naruto modified his own to be almost as strong as a normal lightsaber, which meant that the unfortunate Jedi was not nothing more than a pile of burnt flesh on the ground. Spinning around, Naruto's weapon lashed out like a coiled viper and instantly removed the head of another Jedi, who had been attempting to sneak up on him.

High above Naruto, using her sniper-rifle, the bounty hunter began to pick off unsuspecting Jedi, since none of them even bothered to actually look up. A small hiss of energy and another Jedi was no more, although her attention was drawn to the lightwhip wielding Sith that she had been hired by. Personally she didn't care about most Sith, seeing as they were all doom and gloom, even if they did pay well, but that guy wasn't all about trampling over others to steal their power. The main reason Malgus was even still alive, given that Naruto had plenty of chances to kill him, was simply that Naruto wouldn't kill weak people.

"And there goes Jedi number six," she almost laughed, how many other bounty hunters had six Jedi kills under their belt?

Through her modified scope, the bounty hunter covered Naruto as he carved his way through the Jedi, his lightwhip keeping them from getting close while her own shots killed them if they did get too close. With all this chaos, none of the Jedi saw Naruto coming until it was too late, that is until one of them managed to force-push in right into a wall, nearly making him go through it. Pulling himself from the wall, Naruto found a female Twi'lek pointing her lightsaber at him, apparently wanting to duel him.

"Alright Jedi, I'll fight you," said Naruto, deactivating his lightwhip, placing it back on his belt, before pulling out an actual lightsaber.

Leaping at the Jedi, with enough force to crack the ground when he jumped, Naruto activated the lightsaber in midair and slammed it into the Jedi's blue lightsaber. There weren't many who could face Naruto in a duel, Malgus made sure of that, but the Twi'lek sure was using her flexibility and speed to her advantage. Instead of meeting his attacks head on, the Jedi dodged them or simple glanced them away, but Naruto didn't let up for even a second. The fight around them soon become nothing more that noise, neither of them paying any attention to it. Even when all of the other main battles had been finished, they continued their duel.

At one point another Sith tried to step in, only for Naruto to send him flying back with the force. So they all decided to watch, even Malgus, as the two highly skilled Jedi and Sith fought each other. Feeding off the chaos that was consuming the entire planet, Naruto continued to press his attack, although a few misses had actually caused him to hit the ground and actually pierce down to the floor below.

"How long do you think you can keep this up Jedi?" asked Naruto, locking blades with her, not noticing how the floor around them had weakened from all the damage it had sustained.

"Long enough to defeat you," she answered, no sign of anger or any other emotion that Naruto could use to his advantage.

Then the ground gave way beneath their feet and they fell to the floor below, causing the surrounding Sith to rush over to the hole and see if either of them were still alive. Apparently the power generators had been destroyed because all they could see were the glows of the two lightsabers moving around in the darkness. It was hard enough to fight normally, trying to anticipate your opponents movements, but it was even harder fighting in the dark, not even being able to see your opponent.

Down below, where neither of them could see even two feet in front of them, both Jedi and Sith continued their fight, using the glow of their lightsabers to guess where their opponent was. Naruto, finding it of no use to keep his eyes open in the darkness, closed his eyes and focused on his other senses, trying to get a feel for the Twi'lek.

'Where are you?' Naruto thought to himself, only to feel the searing pain of a lightsaber suddenly grazing his left arm, making him lash out in that direction, only to his nothing.

"You won't be able to fight me down here Sith, I know every inch of this room while you stumble around in the dark," said the Jedi, her voice seeming to come from every direction so Naruto couldn't get a fix on her location.

"A Sith fights their best in the dark because the shadows serve only the Sith," responded Naruto, feeling something warm near the back of his neck and ducked down just before a blue lightsaber could take off his head.

'He dodged?' the Jedi thought, surprised that he was even capable of doing so in the dark, but her train of thought was cut short when Naruto's lightsaber grazed her side, although she managed to jump back before it could do any real harm.

'So I can't see her, I can't hear her, I can't sense her with the force? I looks like I'll have to go with touch then,' Naruto thought, standing completely still and waited for the next attack.

When it came, Naruto was ready. Blocking the Jedi's lightsaber with his own red one, Naruto's free hand lashed out and grabbed the woman by her neck, actually lifting her completely off the ground. Now wanting to risk getting hit by the lightsaber, the Sith then threw her against what he guessed was a door, which broke the moment it was hit. Bright light shone in through the broken door, apparently leading to a second courtyard that was completely empty.

"You're skilled for a Jedi, just a step or two behind myself," Naruto complimented, walking out into the light while the rest of the planet was being attacked in the background.

"And you're rather honorable for a Sith," the Twi'lek responded, lifting herself off the ground, only to find her lightsaber missing, no doubt having been thrown over the edge and to the chaos below.

Without even a second thought, Naruto deactivated his own lightsaber before casually throwing it to the Jedi, who caught it and gave him a questioning look. Naruto simply ignored the look she was giving him and pulled out his third lightsaber, this time the blade was dark purple in color but with a hint of blackness to it. Both of them took a ready stance, unaware of Malgus watching them from above, before charging at each other.

Naruto was the first to swing, sliding down onto one knee while attempting to slice the woman in half, only for the Jedi to flip over the blade. Both Sith and Jedi turned around at lightning fast speeds, their lightsabers clashing before their bodies were fully turned, sending sparks everywhere. Naruto's brute strenght far surpassed the Twi'lek's own and he overpowered her in a matter of seconds, but not before she kicked his feet out from under him. When Naruto's back hit the ground, he was forced to immediately bring up his lightsaber to block the Jedi's downward slash, which would have no doubt killed him.

"Getting tired Jedi?" asked Naruto, seeing how the Jedi's chest was rising and falling slightly faster than normal.

"Not even slightly!" the distraction had been enough for Naruto to send the woman flying back with a force-push and allowed him to get back to his feet.

Naruto ignored the pain in his left arm, mainly where the Jedi actually managed to hit him, and instead let in fuel him, pushing his body to its limits. He could feel it, the fight was taking its toll on the Jedi, although she hid it very well. The wound he gave her back in that room as made her movements with that arm slow and not as powerful.

They sprung at each other again, the Jedi doing her best to dance around Naruto's attacks. One mistake was all it took to injure her right leg and all but end the duel. Falling down to one knee, the Twi'lek found a purple blade just inches from her face but the blond haired Sith just continued to stare at her, his chest moving up and down while his heart pounded against it.

"You fought well Jedi, I'm honored to have faced someone as powerful as you," said Naruto, his lightsaber deactivating before he knelt down in front of her and took back his other lightsaber.

The blond haired Sith then proceeded to turn around and simply walk away, leaving the injured Jedi right there. Malgus already knew how his apprentice thinks and understood why he spared this single Jedi. It wasn't out of mercy but out of greed, he wanted the Jedi to grow stronger so that, the next time they met, he could have an even more exciting fight. If there was one thing Naruto loved almost as much as life itself, it was a good fight against someone strong enough to match him. Malgus didn't like this way of thinking but hardly any could meet Naruto's standards, besides they still had a war to fight.

"Why would you spare me and not the others?" the Jedi asked, making Naruto pause just before the door.

"You have heart Jedi. You don't fight simply because you are a Jedi but also because you truly wish to protect others. You deserve to live...for now," and with that said, Naruto was gone.

(Hours later: Capital Imperial ship)

Naruto currently found himself staring down at the burning planet below, the sacking was still in progress but he had no interest in joining it at the moment. He silently wondered if that Twi'lek had managed to get off world or if some Imperial found her and killed her. Banishing those thoughts from his mind, Naruto turned to face his approaching master.

"Master," Naruto greeted, not bothering to bow when Malgus had said he no longer needed to.

"You did well today, my apprentice, especially against such a highly trained Jedi master," said Malgus, but Naruto knew those words were only meant for Naruto to let his guard down.

"Tell me, why did you spare her life?" Naruto had seen this coming from a light-year away.

"You know why master, if you're here to punish me then best to just get it over with," the blond haired Sith wasn't in the mood for any games, even if stating so would cause him more pain.

"You've been called back to Korriban. The Dark Council seems to have taken an interest in you and insists that you leave at once. This will be the last time we speak to one another," it wasn't kind or even pleasant, but Malgus never was any of those things.

Naruto didn't say anything else, he simply left for the hanger where his own personal ship was fueled and waiting. His ship was a Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor with a cloaking device and a little extra fire power, for those bad days. The ship had been a _gift_ from Malgus after Naruto killed his first Jedi in battle, nearly losing his head in the process. Sure it might be a little big for one Sith but Naruto didn't mind all that much.

It only took a few minutes to prep the ship before he took off into space and began his trip back to Korriban, a place he hadn't been in many years. Setting the ship to pilot itself, Naruto retreated into his room and sat down on his bed, closing his eyes to meditate. While most Sith would meditate on their anger or fear, which were most common in everyday life, Naruto focused on _all_ of his emotions, not just the negative ones. No one knew he was doing this, because positive emotions were seen as weak emotions, but it gave Naruto a sense of clarity. The force spoke to him more often and he could better understand what it was trying to show him.

"_What is your name Sith?_" a voice spoke to Naruto through a vision.

"_You've been charged with the murder of citizens of the Republic! Your sentence is death!_" another voice said but it was hateful, hidden by neutrality.

"_You're no longer a Sith, you're my friend and a friend to the Jedi,_" Naruto couldn't see who was speaking in the vision but could hear them clear as day.

"_You are_ _**not**_ _a Sith! You are a Jedi pretending to be a Sith! The true Sith are more powerful than you could possibly imagine, and I'm the strongest!_"

Naruto was suddenly ripped out of his meditation by his ship suddenly shaking, as if being it by an asteroid or something. Quickly running up to the cockpit, the blond haired Sith checked the scanners, showing something that made his mixed matched eyes widen. Chasing him through space was a large Imperial battle cruiser and it was currently firing at Naruto with everything it had. The scanners picked up incoming fighters, but that didn't stop Naruto from activating the automated weapon systems while taking control of the ship.

"Dammit, flying is for droids!" Naruto yelled as another blast his his ship's shields, nearly taking them down.

With a small grown, he hit a switch and channeled power from his weapons into his shields and engines. There was no way he would be able to take on a battlecruiser, even if he managed to somehow land on the damn thing, and thought it best to try and outrun them. Naruto didn't know why they were attacking him, although he was flattered that they sent a battle cruiser after him, but he couldn't think about that at the moment. Then the sound of his proximity sensors going off made him swear. When his hyperspace engine had been shut of, which he didn't know how that was possible, it had dropped him right next to a damn black-hole and that was the last thing he needed.

"_Warning the gravity field of the black-hole will trap this ship in five-point-four seconds, have a nice day._"

Everything went black for Naruto, he felt out of sight and mind. For a moment he even thought he was dead, until he heard those damn alarms going off _again_! Slightly glad that the black-hole hadn't apparently trapped him, Naruto wondered why his ship was even still in one piece, not that he was complaining.

"_Attention unidentified ship, this is the Republic Star-Destroyer Resolute, you are in restricted Republic space. Prepared to be boarded._"

* * *

><p><strong>New idea after watching the latest Star Wars the Clone Wars season, which was modestly good in my own opinion. No idea where I'm going to go with this story, or if I should even continue it. So leave a review and let my know what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Book One: The Return**

**Chapter 2: The Return of the Sith**

"_The war in which we fought, and in which many of our followers died, could have been prevented. It was the Jedi who took up arms to keep us from revealing the truth about the Force. They had been paddling in the shallows for eons. By boldly venturing into the Force's expanse, we gained powers that no Jedi had ever possessed. Life itself was at our command!"_

_-Sorzus Syn_

* * *

><p>When Anakin Skywalker got the distress call from Jedi master Aayla Secura, he would have never expected for an unknown ship to just appear out of thin air. What was even more disturbing wasn't that it seemed to be ancient, just from the design, but because of the amount of Dark Side energy that was contained inside of it. Even at such a great distance, which was betting shorter because they planned on docking with the ship, Anakin felt like he was being smothered by the evil that just seemed to radiate from the ship. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to just destroy the ship, which he nearly did, but for some reason he chose not to.<p>

Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's newly appointed apprentice, had much less training in resisting the Dark Side and had returned to her room, in the hopes of getting away from it. If it was this disturbing for Anakin then he could only imagine what it was like for the young girl. Still, with the ship now attached to the bottom of his cruiser, plus a squad of troopers heading down there, Anakin ordered them to resume they re entered hyperspace, Anakin ordered several guards to meet him at the airlock, with their weapons set to kill. Once the young Skywalker arrived at the airlocked, his troops already preparing to face an unknown threat that had their general on edge, Anakin gave the order to open the ship.

For some reason, Anakin thought a monster would suddenly charge them from the darkness of the ship, yet everything was as silent as the grave. The only noticeable sound was the boots of his men hitting the metal plating of the ground, but that only seemed to put Anakin even more on edge. Everything about this ship was just _wrong_, the hallways seemed to curve in and give off the feeling that one was being cornered on all sides. The feel of the dark side was far more potent than even Dooku's demented aura and Anakin felt as if he was being watched at this very moment. It was only when a clone accidently kicked something that Anakin activated his lightsaber, out of pure survival instinct.

"Um, my bad," the clone said, sounding a little sheepish while Anakin sent him a mild glare, before deactivating his lightsaber and placing it back on his belt.

"Alright men, looks like it's just a ghost ship, lets get ready for the fight we have ahead of us," Anakin ordered, despite every bone in his body telling him that he should just destroy this ship and get as far away from it as humanly possible.

What none of them noticed was Naruto's cloaked form actually walk out of the ship the moment that they had boarded it. He cloaked himself deep within the confines of the force, hiding himself from other force users and the sight of all others. To them he was nothing more than a ghost, an image that one quickly forgets after a mere second, and this suited him fine. As he glided through the ship, Naruto found that this ship was thousands of years more advanced than anything the Sith or Republic had ever created. There were also clones, which were still being developed, walking around by the hundreds. How could the Republic hide such a thing when the Sith had spies in every branch of their military and government? Well it doesn't really matter at this point, the fact of the matter is that the Sith tried to have him killed and he was now aboard an enemy ship. Naruto felt that the only way to get answers was to allow the force to guide him, perhaps the force had brought him here for a reason?

After only a few minutes of traveling in hyperspace, the ship seemed to appear right in the middle of the battle. The ships fighting the, nearly destroyed, Republic cruiser were unfamiliar to Naruto. There were barely any lifeforms aboard the three mystery ships and yet the force was calling Naruto to the burning Republic cruiser. As the battle raged on, Naruto could sense the two Jedi leave the ship, no doubt headed right for their fighting comrades below. Without even thinking twice, Naruto jumped out of the airlock and began to freefall his way down the the falling cruiser. As Naruto drew closer to his destination, he hardened the force around his body to protect him from the head of reentering the atmosphere.

'It's been a long time since I've tried something as reckless as this, perhaps I should have just gone back to my ship,' Naruto thought to himself just before he hit the surface of the ship, slamming into it with enough force to make the metal beneath him give out.

Beneath him was a droid, having been crushed under the weight of Naruto's impact, and behind that droid was many others. Their forms switched from bulky to thin, yet the priming of their weapons was the only reason Naruto needed to turn his violet and crimson blades upon them. With almost inhuman ferocity, Naruto's two blades of deadly energy carved through six of the nearest metal soldiers. The hot plasma cut through their hardened armor as if it had been nothing more than air and the color of the sun was the only thing left in the blade's wake, having heated the metal to an insane degree. Then bolts of red energy were fired at the young Sith, but his body was honed to the point that it reacted on its own. Spinning so fast that the glow of his lightsabers blocked his body from view, Naruto deflected each and every bolt back where they came from with savage aggression.

Within the span of only one minute, the entire hallway was cleared of hostiles and only Naruto was left standing. Satisfied with his work, Naruto took off towards where he heard the most fighting and where he also felt the presence of now three Jedi. The ship shook violently as explosions racked both inside and outside its burning body. Naruto could feel the familiar sensation of life being extinguished, with the natural force of their bodies being let back out into the galaxy. Rounding the corner, Naruto found himself standing behind a squad of the larger gray droids, just as the doors opened to reveal the very Jedi he had been looking for.

"Run!" Naruto yelled, from his position behind the droids, before he began to carve his way through the clunky metal men.

Just like the last group, these incompetent droids fell into bits and pieces, leaving them as little more than scrap metal. Sadly, it seemed that the Jedi had remained rooted it place, having completely ignored his order to get to the ship now docking under the ship.

"Are the lot of you deff, this ship is going down in flames and you stand around like lost children!" Naruto barked at them as he ran past them and towards where the other ship was docking, just as another explosion threatened to rip the damaged ship right in half.

"Lets move," the Twi'lek Jedi ordered before they all ran after the Sith, although they didn't know he was one at the time.

Reaching the docking area, Naruto had already opened the door by the time they had arrived, and was patiently waiting for them to arrive. Just before they got onto the ship, another explosion rocked them back and forth, but this one was different. Even from this distance, Naruto could feel the heat of the inferno that was currently racing to consume them. With an angry shout, the young Sith used the force to throw them all onto the ship before he followed them. Once the blast door was closed, Naruto focused on the very fire itself. With all his might, Naruto fought the explosion as it raced towards them, forcing the metal doors to hold when they would have buckled long ago. As the explosion lost its vigor, Naruto felt the smaller ship he was on shake with enough force to nearly knock him off balance.

"We have to get out of here before one of these ships actually crashes into us dead on," Anakin advised as he and his fellows stood in the cockpit of this transport ship.

"Sir, three rockets incoming!" yelled the pilot as they roughly turned the ship, in an attempt to dodge the rockets racing towards them, only for one of the rockets to slam right into their deflector shields.

The sudden surge of energy was enough to kill both pilots and, by mistake, set their ship to go into hyperspace. Before any sort of warning could be given to one of their cruisers, which were still in battle, they were blasted off into the stars. Naruto walked into the cockpit and was greeted by the sight of everyone trying to cut the hyperdrive before they crashed into a quickly approaching star.

"Dammit, it's no use, the navigational computer is completely fried!" yelled the only clone with his helmet off, which Naruto noticed had a large amount of gold paint to decorate the almost completely white armor.

"Then turn off the main power to reset the navigation," Naruto suggested and, given the circumstances, no one was in much of a position to argue.

"Alright, everyone get ready because this is going to be close!" yelled Anakin from the pilots seat as the Twi'lek Jedi moved over to where the main off switch was.

Once the power was off, everyone experienced the terrifying feeling of nearly crashing right into a sun, which had even made Naruto hold his breath in anticipation. They managed to get the power back on just in time to miss the sun, but now they were headed right for a planet. Their speed continued to increase, no matter how much the Jedi tried to slow the ship down, until they began to breach the planets atmosphere. The familiar heat of reentry soon washed over all of them, a sign of their approaching domb. Yet, at what seemed to be the last possible second, the engines flared with power and managed to level the ship out enough so it wouldn't be destroyed upon impact.

The moment that the ship hit the ground, all of the windows shattered in billions of sharp fragments, parts of the ship itself caved in, and most of the people standing were thrown forwards with an insane amount of force. Naruto must have hit his head on something, or something hit his head, because his vision couldn't seem to focus and he felt like he did after the first day of his former master's training. With shaky arms, the young Sith slowly sat up into a kneeling position and found fire and twisted metal all around him.

"Hey, hey buddy, can you hear me?" asked the clone with a blue colored design on his armor, as the man knelt down in front of Naruto in an attempt to get his attention.

"I take it we survived?" Naruto questioned as he attempted to get up, only to fall back down with a sharp hiss exiting his lips.

"Yea, but we need to get out of here before this whole ship explodes!" the Clone urged, putting Naruto's arm over his shoulder and helped the blond warrior to his feet, wanting to get the hell out of there before they got fried in the imminent explosion.

Luck seemed to be on their side because the ship only exploded mere seconds after Naruto and the clone soldier dove out of the burning wreck. If it wasn't for the fight at the Jedi Temple, fighting some unknown factions that use droids, and being in a crashing ship, then Naruto would have stayed away. Sadly the days events finally caught up with the young Sith and he embraced the even calming darkness.

"Rex, is this guy alright?" asked Anakin as he limped over to where his captain was watching over the downed Sith.

"I think so, looks like he just passed out for exhaustion," Rex summed up as he got to his feet, his blaster still in hand, and joined his fellow clone in watching the perimeter for any enemy activity, or activity in general.

"Skywalker, do you know this man?" asked Aayla as she examined the armored Sith, mainly noticing the three different lightsabers that he had attacked to his belt.

"No, I thought he was with you on your ship," Anakin said as Aayla took one of Naruto's lightsabers and ignited its blade, her eyes widening when she saw its crimson glow and the noticeable feeling of the Dark side radiating off of it.

"He's a Sith?" asked Ahsoka Tano, her hand instinctively reaching for the lightsaber on her hip while Anakin's eyes narrowed dangerously at the helpless blonde Sith.

"Who ever he is, he did help us escape and didn't seem to be on the side of the Separatist. As far as we know, he could simply be a former Jedi or could have just found these lightsabers," Aayla explained, reminding them that they were Jedi first and what being a Jedi actually entails.

"Generals, we should get some shelter set up before it gets dark," said Commander Bly, pointing out that they would have a hard enough time surviving the night with sheltered let alone without one.

"Alright, Ahsoka and I will scout the surrounding area for something to get a fire started while the three of you get started on a shelter," Anakin ordered before motioning his padawan to follow him into the waist high brush.

"Rex, make sure are unconscious guest is looked after, Commander Bly and I will get started on shelter," Aayla said before everyone went their own ways to do their own important jobs, unaware that they had a sleeping lion in their midst.

Several hours later, Naruto found himself in the company of three Jedi and two clones, with some type of animal slowly being cooked by a fire. With a low grunt, Naruto sat up from inside his metal tent, noticing that it was made from parts of the crashed ship, and limped towards the fire. There was a tense silence for a few seconds before Aayla motioned for Naruto to join them, although she never did let her guard down for even a second. As Rex handed the armored Sith a piece of meat, Naruto noticed his three lightsabers were resting with the Jedi, one attached to each of their belts. It was a clever tactic, to insure that he couldn't get to all three of his blades at once and would be at a disadvantage if a fight broke out.

"I see your head injury has healed, we were beginning to think damage had been done to your brain, and we are no where near a medical facility if that was the case," said Aayla, deciding it was best for her to break the tense silence, since she was the most level headed out of the group and less likely to jump to conclusions.

"So it would seem, yet I'm surprised that three Jedi would chose to save me," said Naruto, taking a slow bite of the meat, only to discover that the animal tasted like shit.

"Why wouldn't we, we are Jedi after all," said the padawan of the group, her narrowed blue eyes telling Naruto that she knew precisely what he was.

"I'm sure that the Jedi I've previously struck down would have done something else in your place," Naruto pointed out, only for Skywalker and his padawan to ignite their lightsabers and point them right at Naruto, who calmly took another bite of the shitty meat.

"So you are Sith!" Ahsoka yelled, showing an unusual amount of anger for a Jedi, but such things always ended in Naruto's favor.

"Ironic, isn't it? Just yesterday I help destroy your temple. Today you saved my life from an exploding ship. Now here you are trying to kill me. I really wish you lot would make up your mind," Naruto said with a bit of humor in his voice, which only seemed to make the two armed Jedi even more angry at him.

"Done," Anakin hissed before springing into action, thrusting his lightsaber right towards Naruto's heart, only for Ahsoka's green blade to suddenly stop her master's azure one.

The shock shared between master and padawan was enough for Naruto quickly jump away from the group, while also managing to pull his red lightsaber from Ahsoka's belt. With impressive reflexes, the two clones and Twi'lek Jedi had their weapons out and ready to be used, just as Naruto activated his own weapon. There was a pause again, a silent communication between the six of them that sealed all of their fates. In a blur of motion, the three Jedi charged Naruto as one while the two clones fired at him with their blasters, trying to conserve as much ammo as possible.

Blocking Anakin's lightsaber, Naruto took control of Ahsoka's arm again and forced her to block Aayla's two lightsabers. Aayla managed to jump over Ahsoka and came down on the Sith with both her glowing blades ready to pierce his chest. Yet Naruto saw this coming and was able to grab Skywalker, by the front of his armor, and throw Aayla's fellow Jedi right into her. In fact, Aayla had to quickly deactivate her lightsabers to stop herself from killing Anakin instead.

"Frag out!" yelled Bly as he tossed a thermal detonator right at Naruto's feet, just Anakin and Ahsoka lifted up a sheet of metal to protect them from the blast.

Eyes widening at the explosive, at his feet, Naruto pulled up a force shield as quickly as he could, yet it wasn't enough to completely protect him from the blast. As fire and metal ripped through his invisible shield, the young Sith found himself being sent flying backwards by the shockwave of the blast. Naruto could hear his armor nearly breaking under the explosions force, with the main chest plate being badly damaged, but the armor managed to do its job. Seeing their opponent caught off guard, the three Jedi charged Naruto from all directions, knowing that he couldn't block all of their attacks at once.

"Die!" Naruto roared, using his pain to fuel his force lightning while his lightsaber lashed out with so much bloodlust that it almost seemed to be alive.

With Aayla blocking the force lighting and Ahsoka blocking Naruto's lightsaber, Anakin went for the kill. With a force enhanced leap, the young Skywalker fully intended to cut Naruto right in half, but Naruto wasn't a Sith warrior for nothing. Although not being able to completely dodged the downward strike, Naruto did manage to roll away just in time for the azure lightsaber to glance off his shoulder. Naruto felt the familiar warmth of a lightsaber grazing his skin, its hot plasma burning him like the fires of hell, and yet that pain only made him stronger.

Like an unstoppable force, Naruto charged forward and slammed himself right into Anakin's midsection, actually managing to lift the man off the ground before slamming him back down. Anakin let out a grunt of pain when his back hit the ground and again when he felt Naruto's armored fist connect with his face. The only thing that saved the young Skywalker, from more pain, is Rex and Bly unleashing several more blaster bolts in Naruto's direction. Grabbing the lightsaber attached to Anakin's belt, Naruto activated his purple bladed lightsaber and deflected all the bolts away with lightning speed. It was Aayla who sent out a force push strong enough to push the Sith off of Anakin and send him flying into their ships wreckage.

"Don't underestimate us!" Ahsoka yelled as Naruto slowly stepped out of the wreckage, the front of his armor almost completely gone but he didn't even look winded from the battle.

Naruto's response to the young padawan's proclamation was to simply dust off his armor with an annoyed look on his face. The blonde Sith's training with Malgus had proved to be more of a challenge, yet Naruto wasn't one to underestimate his opponent. Placing both lightsabers back onto his belt, Naruto picked up a large piece of the ships separated thruster, with the force of course, and threw it right at the Republic group. Yet they all managed to dive out of the way before it crushed them, although just barely.

"You Jedi are so predictable, faced with a Sith, you all but abandon your own code. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force. Such a ridiculous code and one often broken. You lash out in anger when you realize I'm Sith. You renounce everything that doesn't agree with your ideology. You say your are peacekeepers yet you wish to strike down any dark side user. You are all hypocrites!" Naruto roared as he charged them again, only to stop when they all heard the familiar sound of several ships breaking through the planets atmosphere.

"Separatist, great, as if this day couldn't get any worse."


End file.
